Tellurian Lunar Theory
Lunar theory is an attempt to define the motions of the Tellurian moons and their interactions with tides, seasons, and events on Telluris. Known Moons Heng'e: This is the largest moon. It shines a silvery light. It bears the Salterri name, though other countries call it by different names, including Grande in Bordeux and Ranul in Tekorvahttp://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17346292&postcount=1259. Its surface bears a few blemishes of some sort, but is mostly smooth. Wu Jingshen: This is the smaller moon. It shines with a duller, blue hued light. It also bears the Salterri name, but is called many things by other countries. It is believed to orbit closer to Telluris than Heng’e. There is debate about this, however (see below) The Dark Moon: Ashenian astronomers have declared that there is another moon circling Telluris. The third moon is dark and not visible to the naked eye, which given that Telluris is only able to conduct astronomical in the visible spectrum makes it rather hard to study and all attempts to calculate its orbit have considerable errors despite the best efforts of Ashenia's leading mathematicians and astronomers. Most of what is known about it is gleaned from occasions where it passes in front of other objects and thus, they assume it's smaller than the other two, orbits on roughly the same plane as the other two and is definitely closer than the silver moon and may be closer than the blue moon. Known Astronomical events: Frostmoon: This occurs every 20 years. Wu Jingshen eclipses Heng’e. The reflection of the blue moon against the silver spreads across the planet, causing an entire night to be shrouded in blue. This is celebrated during the Frostmoon Festival in regions where Yphine is worshipped, as well as the Kingdom of the Silver Moon. The first known festival was in 397. Moonshroud Festival: This occurs every other year. The smaller moon Wu Jingshen disappears behind the larger Heng’e moon. It is a festival celebrated in Salterri lands and made open to the general Tellurian public in 392. Pink Tide Festival. This occurs roughly every 100 years. The last one occurred in 446. During this event, both Henge’e and Wu Jingshen appear in the night sky very close to one another. It causes certain tidal fluctuations and nautical algae blooms. It is celebrated in the Jeweled Cities. Research and study Ashenia leads the developed lands of Telluris in lunar theory. They were the first to document the Dark Moon. Many other universities and academies contribute observations as well. The Naval Academy of the Jeweled Cities provides detailed tidal measurements of hundreds of ports around Telluris. Controversies and Unsolved Issues The main controversy studied is the orbit of Wu Jingshen. Observations show that it is closer in orbit to Telluris than Heng’e. Yet every two years it appears to pass behind it. One theory is that Wu Jingshen orbits on a path not in line with the larger Heng’e. When viewed from the southern hemisphere, this make it appear to pass behind Heng’e. The Black Moon. This moon is only visible as it passes in front of the other two moons. One theory is that it actually orbits one of the other moons. References Category:Moons